The Story of My Life
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup have been dating for years and are closer than both of them actually understand, but now that they are both going to college in different parts of the state, their relationship is put on the rocks. They both have different priorities for their new lives, and, in the middle of it, are trying to make long distance work. Modern AU. Hiccstrid. HiccupXOC. AstridXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Boxes

**Hello all, FunLovin here. You'll like this one. This is my first Modern AU for HTTYD and I am excited to share it with you! Not going to lie, this story connects really closely to my life, so I am going to stay passionate and committed to it. Please let me know what you think! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 1: Boxes**

Well. That was everything.

Astrid Hofferson groaned as she dropped the final box into the trailer hooked up to her dad's truck, standing back up and straightening out her back. She put her hands in her hips and arched back, wincing as it cracked back into place. For the past two weeks, she had been throwing everything she owned into boxes, not to mention spent over 800 dollars on just straight stuff she'd need. Target just could not handle the Hoffersons that day.

Staring down at the neatly packed boxes, Astrid smiled. This time tomorrow, she'd be in college.

It had seemed like yesterday that she was taking her high school graduation pictures, attending Grad Night, and planting hot and happy kisses on Hiccup late into the night. The summer went by faster than she cared to admit; having a job and planning to leave her entire life behind prevented her from doing much other than just being around the house and spending time with Hiccup.

_Hiccup…_

Astrid smiled again, leaning over to peek inside one of the smaller bins, filled to the brim with pictures of the two and various thing he had given her throughout the years. She had carefully packed in pictures of their numerous excursions to Disneyland, stupid strips from a photo booth that showed way too much of her tongue as she made stupid faces at the camera, stuffed animals that he made a habit of giving her every Valentine's day, and, her prized possession, his worn out old jacket he had had since the beginning of time.

As happy as she was to begin her new life, she frowned and shut the box again. She had moved him into Berk Isle State the week before, and she was barely keeping it together driving away with his father and letting him go to live his life. She knew she had to put herself first, so she never intended on following him around like a puppy wherever life took him, but with reality setting in, it was getting harder to accept.

They had spent one last night together the day before he left, just enjoying all that they had to enjoy. They had been attached at the hip since they were 14 in high school, having a deep, loving, and committed relationship that no one could figure out, or attempted to understand. They were best friends, and, although Astrid was too stubborn to sometimes admit it, he was everything that could ever mean anything to her. They were perfect, and everyone thought they would be together forever.

Then college stuck a giant stake in everything Astrid had grown accustomed to.

She was leaving for College of the Archipelagos in less than 24 hours to tackle her passion for exercise science, 2 hours in the opposite direction from Berk Isle State. Granted, she was leaving and walking into a school on massive scholarships and a shimmering gold invite to the honors program, but it was still bittersweet. The deal wasn't shabby in the slightest, but it still meant leaving Hiccup to his own devices, which, actually scared her a bit.

Hiccup had always been on her side and loved her more than a normal human probably should, but as the time until he left for college ticked closer, he changed more than Astrid expected him to. He wanted to party, drink, test out the fun of being high, and, above anything, meet other girls. To say that Astrid was shocked would be an understatement, but she understood none the less. He had priorities different from hers, and she would just have to accept that. They danced around the idea of an open relationship for months, always promising each other that their love was eternal, and the trust they shared would keep them together. Acting on the lovesick young girl who fell in love with the class nerd in freshman Norse mythology, Astrid agreed to his terms.

That didn't change the fact that their senior prom pictures would be the first things to go up on her wall.

"You should try and eat something, honey!" her mother called through their living room window, "You've been out there in the heat all day, give yourself a break!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up straight again, back cracking horribly again. "I'm alright, mom." Although, the idea of a couch did sound heavenly.

"Well at least come in and drink some water, I don't want you complaining of a migraine tonight," she said back before turning away and back into the house.

Astrid let her face fall dramatically, Mrs. Hofferson's snide comment not meriting a response. One thing she wouldn't miss would be her mother; that was for sure.

Glancing back at the full trailer, Astrid took a deep breath and blew it out again, placing her hands on her hips and surveying her handy work. She nodded, a smile sliding onto her face again.

"Well. That is everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Hey all! So…not much I have to say about this chapter, only that it turned out closer to my life than I actually thought it would, but it is a good chapter regardless. In the next few chapters, it will be more about Astrid on her own in the unknown world of college, but for now, here is her last night in town!**

**Also, on my profile, I mentioned that for this story, instead of my usually fun facts, I will be including moments of "A Story from FunLovin's College Life" where I describe problems/situations I am running into in college during my first few weeks as a freshman. It'll be comical I promise. Anyway, read enjoy and review! I really wanna hear from you about my first modern AU. And a little side detail, this story gets a little bit steamy, so I will probably be upping the rating.**

"**My chocolate Chex taste like plastic bin…" –A Story from FunLovin's College Life**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

Astrid opened her eyes, the dim light of the full moon assaulting her through the blinds. Beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead into her lashes, her head spinning in 800 places at once. Pinned tightly under her boyfriend, her chest was having trouble heaving up and down under his crushing weight. Her arms and legs were wrapped around his form, slowly loosening and becoming jelly in the best way possible.

Hiccup's head lolled back and forth in the crook of her neck and he groaned, finally rolling off of her and into the sheets of his bed. "Holy, my gods…" he muttered, closing his shimmering green eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Like her, he was glimmering in both sweat and the afterglow.

Astrid giggled, rolling to face him and leaning her head below his shoulder. She threw her arm and leg around him, snuggling up and molding her naked body to his. "I take it you liked it then."

He chuckled huskily, planting a kiss in her fuzzy blonde hair. "I always _love_ it, and I love you, Astrid. More than anything."

She grinned, her heart unintentionally skipping a beat. Hearing him say that he loved her never got old. "You know I love you too, babe."

"And it always seems to be more amazing than the last time," he sighed deeply, earning a wider smile from his girlfriend. She cuddled closer and he tugged her into him. "I'm glad we could have this one last time before I left."

Astrid sighed, readjusting her sticky head against his slick bare chest. "Me too, bubs, but this isn't the end, I'll see you soon. We have all of those wonderful month-long breaks to spend together," she said, a flirtatious tone on her voice.

Hiccup smiled, feeling her grin against his skin. "This is true. And I'll always love you Astrid, never forget that. There's no one for me but you."

Astrid giggled. "Plus there's no one as hot as me, you're spoiled with the best," she teased, wiggling her behind under the covers dramatically to prove her point.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh god, I don't want to hear this," he prodded back sarcastically.

She laughed openly this time before yawning. "You know it's true."

Her boyfriend shook his head and slapped her shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, babe."

A comfortable silence dominated the room for several minutes, the pair beginning to slip into unconsciousness with smiles on their faces.

"Hic?" Astrid lolled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow you're going to college," she smiled, eyes half closed. After a moment, her breathing slowed steadily and her body slumped more fully into his.

He sighed deeply, letting it escape as a groan and held her closer. "Ya," he said, "I know…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Astrid, how's Mr. Haddock these days?" her mom teased with a smile. Mr. Haddock had been his parent's nickname for him for years.

Astrid shrugged, plopping onto the couch and pulling out her phone, laying across the whole thing. "He's fine, so I hear. Just busy hating philosophy."

"I'm honestly impressed he survived a week without you there mothering him, Astrid," she replied, making her daughter roll her eyes.

But yes, Astrid had always been there for Hiccup. When they had started dating, he wasn't the best student, thinking he could skate by purely on already set knowledge and his skill at taking tests. Not to mention a healthy dose of witty behavior and sarcasm. Throughout the years, she helped him succeed in every way that she could, whether it was staying up late to help him finish a procrastinated project or putting over 24 straight hours of labor into his Eagle Scout Project. His straight A's his sophomore year was more her achievement than anything. So she was a large majority of the reason he was even headed to college with a sliver of a direction at all. She vaguely remembered even helping him with the application…and yelling at him that it still wasn't done just hours before it was due.

Her mother turned away from her computer, pausing Netflix and removing one of her ear buds. "You think he's introducing himself to everyone as Hiccup?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

Astrid chuckled, pinning something to her fashion board on Pinterest as she answered. "He really hates the name Hector, mom, I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone just calls him Hiccup anyway, its bound to happen."

"How's he liking Berk Isle then?" she questioned, getting up to sit on the couch opposite of Astrid, pulling out a country cottage magazine and opening to the middle.

"I'm not really sure, we haven't talked too much, actually. He's been really busy with class. From what I hear, he joined a fantasy football league and all of his roommates are obsessed with working out," she laughed.

Her mother chuckled, kicking her feet up and scanning the pages lightly. "Poor guy. He's still a fishbone. He got a bit taller over the years, but not any bigger."

"Hey he's thinking of working out," Astrid defended, "though I really don't think I'd be attracted to him if he got super buff, to be honest. I'm into more lean guys."

"I guess I picked the wrong time to walk in," her father interrupted from the doorway.

Her mother laughed as he walked by, grabbing the end of one of Astrid's toes and wiggling it affectionately. "What did you want to do for dinner?"

Astrid shrugged. "We have that pot roast from last night, right?"

Her dad scoffed. "Come on, sweat pea, it's your last night here. I was thinking about going out somewhere. How does Northern Islands sound? They have that pasta you love. Besides, I have a reservation for 6 already," he laughed.

Astrid put down her phone and stared at her father, cocking her head and grinning. "Fine, if you insist."

He smiled back, tapping the top of her foot. "Ask Mr. Haddock if he wants to come, he's invited, if he's in town."

Astrid lit up her phone again. "I'll ask him, he said his dad was taking him to Tahoe this weekend, he should be here tonight."

Her dad turned away from her and towards her mom, hands on his hips. "Tea latte for you, my love?"

She sighed, plopping her magazine down dramatically. "Yes, please."

Astrid was busy texting when her father disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Hey babe, my parents are taking me to dinner tonight. Kinda a last night here kinda thing. Wanna come?"_

She was back on Pinterest for five minutes before he answered.

"_IDK babe…I don't have a ride. What time?"_

Astrid furrowed her brow. "_6. We can come and get you on the way if you want."_

Her phone buzzed again. _"Ok, ya that sounds good :)"_

_ "Perfect, see you then baby 3"_

She grinned as she sent it, and got an almost immediate reply. _"Can't wait 3"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm serious, they really do go to the gym announcing that it's arm day," Hiccup said, making Astrid's dad laugh from behind the wheel. "Not to mention the pre-workout drinks, the workout drinks, and then the post-workout drinks. I'd think you'd get protein poisoning or something at that point. Don't even get me started on the little silver pills they takes all day."

Astrid was laughing at the stories of his roommates along with him, clinging to his arm and snuggling a little bit closer.

"Well I'm still glad you like it there, Mr. Haddock, we're proud of you," her mother said, still laughing.

He grinned, wide and genuine and toothy but so uneven. So Hiccup. "Thanks, Mrs. H."

He looked good tonight. That was the first thing that Astrid had noticed, she wasn't going to lie to herself. He had gone all out to wear exactly what she loved, making her tempted to jump him and just say that dinner was off. She didn't look to shabby in her sleeveless pink maxi dress, but he was in her favorite color aqua button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, dark black jeans, and large faux-leather sneakers, giving him a put together but overly Hiccup look. To top it all off, he was carrying that damn black leather jacket he had bought a few weeks ago that made Astrid's cheeks light on fire every time he wore it. Then he would do that stupid hair flip she would never admit she loved, though she was pretty sure he knew already what it did to her. And he would call her milady with sex laced into his voice. _Oh…oh hell yeah_.

"Though I think Toothless is taking it a little rough," he said, his voice a little less light, pulling Astrid's attention away from just how kissable his neck and jaw looked right then.

"Oh, he's fine," she said, punching him in the arm to draw her mind away from the bedroom. "He has your dad and that new scratching post I got for him as a parting gift."

Hiccup laughed nervously, gently rubbing below his shoulder. He got used to her abuse, didn't mean her stopped feeling it. "I know, I know, but I still think I'll come back and visit him."

She laughed. "You're such a sap for that cat."

He glared over at her, playfully narrowing his eyes. She responded with a quirk of her eyebrow, lifting up her pinky finger and twirling another finger around it. "He's got you bad."

He rolled his eyes and turned away, looking out the window. "I'm not talking to you."

Astrid scooted closer, fighting against her seatbelt to get pressed against his side. "But I loooooove you," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I love Toothless more. You still have all your limbs and are a bit bigger, so proportionally, he has more of my love than you do," he countered, holding up his finger for emphasis.

Astrid grumbled, pulling away and crossing her arms. "Smart ass…"

Hiccup laughed, throwing his arm around her and pressing a loud and exaggerated kiss against her temple. "Who loves you!"

"Ugh, gag me," Astrid's mother commented from the shotgun seat next to her dad.

The couple threw their heads back and laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner went smoothly. Well, smooth for the Hoffersons, plus one Haddock. They still caused a bit of a ruckus, being exceptionally social with the waiter and making an unintentional mess at the salad bar. Those hardboiled egg slices just had something against both tongs and Astrid's plate.

Then her parents toasted to her, raising up their glasses and cheering on her success and the beginning of her new life in college. She blushed and nodded along, carefully sipping her drink as her dad smiled lovingly at her and Hiccup threw his arm around her, tugging her into an improved side hug in the booth. Although it was wonderful, she had the awful feeling that none of it was going to last. Tears were stinging in her eyes all the way through her gluten-free desert.

As they were walking back to the car in the parking garage in the cool air of the night, Hiccup and she hung behind, the tall redhead grasping for her hand. He glanced down at her with a wide grin on his face, happy for her and excited for the future. Astrid, not so much. Hiccup frowned.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

She sighed as she squeezed back. "Nothing."

Hiccup didn't turn away. "Swear?"

She sighed deeply, the cold night air turning it into a shiver.

He just had to pull that card.

When they had first started dating, they promised to never lie to each other, no matter how small or silly it seemed at the time. Or how big. They agreed to swear on something that both was sacred to them, making sure they never lied between the two of them. They ultimately decided on their love; if they swore on their love, it was the truth. End of story. Years later, the couple still used their secret honesty system.

"Babe, I'm fine," she responded. There was a lack of 'on our love' in her response.

He still didn't look away. "Please?"

"I just feel like I'm losing you, Hic," she responded honestly. "I'm excited for college, of course, but this deal of ours…with seeing other people? I don't know…"

Hiccup actually had the nerve to chuckle. "Astrid, is that it? Don't be silly, you aren't loosing me. Besides, don't you want the same thing?"

Astrid blew a stray hair of blonde hair out of her eyes. Yes, that waiter was cute, she had eyes. Yes, she was curious. No, she did not want anyone else in her life. Not for anything other than fun. She wanted to hope he felt the same way. "I guess…but I'll still always want you."

Hiccup pulled his sweaty hand free, tossing his leather jacket over her now quivering shoulders, pulling her close. "And I'll always want you, Astrid. You're everything to me. No girl is every going to replace you, milady," he said.

There it was. That nickname. It sent a shiver all through her body and had her lips curling into an unintentional smile, not to mention a brief hitch in her breath. He laughing, knowing that pet name got to her every time. "If you say so, babe."

"I do," he said, running ahead to open the car door for her.

Pulling his jacket tighter, she stepped into the car and began fumbling with her seat belt. "Why thank you, Mr. Haddock."

"Anything for you, milady," he said, saluting her before gently closing the door and running to the other side, leaving her to laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive home was uneventful, and Astrid found herself absentmindedly tracing hearts into the denim of Hiccup's jeans. He, in turn, traced them onto the bare skin of her shoulder as his jacket slipped down to her waist. Despite her previous worry, everything right then felt exactly as it should.

The closer Hiccup's house got however, the faster her heart beat. She was leaving. She was going to drive away and she honestly had no idea when she would see him next. They danced around the idea of him coming out next weekend, but she had her doubts about it. Didn't stop her from hoping.

Sooner than she liked, they were rounding the corner onto his street. She clung to him tighter when she saw his house on the far end come into view. Instead of laughing, he simply gripped her tighter as well.

Then the car had stopped and he got out, leaving her right side exposed to the chill air, even colder without his form there to warm her. She hopped out as well, determined to give him one last hug.

He turned just in time to catch her in his arms, his thin limbs wrapping all the way around her frame. She sunk down to the balls of her feet, leaning her head into his chest and kissing his neck. Those damn tears were threatening to come out again, and they were even harder to fight this time.

Hiccup finally pulled away, grabbing her chin to tilt her face up to look into his. Her blue irises met his shimmering emerald ones, and suddenly nothing else mattered in the world. This was where she wanted to stay forever; in Hiccup Haddock's arms.

Pushing to her tip toes again, Astrid leaned in at the same time he did, pressing her lips flush against his. He parted his mouth to let her come in even closer, running a hand through her hair to the back of her neck. Hot sensation traveled though Astrid's body, the kiss filling her heart and feeding her need for him. Her entire soul felt content and her physical body was on fire from just this one little kiss.

Sooner than Hiccup would have liked, Astrid pulled away and snuggled into his neck again. "I love you Hiccup. So much."

He sighed. "I love you too, Astrid. You're going to do amazing tomorrow. You're strong, beautiful, and every guy is going to want his turn with you," he joked. "But really, babe, you're going to kick Archipelagos' ass. You always have."

Astrid smiled, giving into her tears. "Thanks, Hic. It means a lot. So I'll see you whenever?"

Pulling back to look at her, Hiccup placed his heated hand on her cool and blushing cheeks. "Sooner than whenever."

He didn't turn around until her car had disappeared around the turn of his street.

**And there you have it! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow, I love you all!**


End file.
